Ángel
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Porque hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana su amor construyó los cimientos de la salvación.


**Disclaimer: ****Ninguno de los personajes creados para la saga Star Wars son míos, pertenecen a George Lucas.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ángel<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Padmé.

Su ángel.

Desde el día que se separaron Anakin nunca dejó de pensar en ella, ni un instante, cada segundo, minuto y día que pasaba en su entrenamiento sus pensamientos moraban con la chica que robaba sus sueños. El solo recuerdo de su hermosa sonrisa resultaba intoxicante, ella misma lo era. Sin importar cuanto lo intentara, la fascinación de los recuerdos se convirtió poco a poco en un capricho conforme fue creciendo, y despertando en su interior deseos menos infantiles. La distancia no hacia más que afinar eso. Y así, conforme a lo lejos oía de su fama y las grandes alabanzas dirigidas a ella, conformándose con hologramas que aumentaban su añoranza, el niño convertido en hombre no pudo evitar el desearla.

Era imposible.

Cuando en su inocencia de niño la confundió con un ser supremo no estuvo muy equivocado. Ella era fuerte, valerosa y pura. Llena de los mas hermosos sentimientos, compasiva y humilde. Y sobre todo, hermosa, muy hermosa. Era una mujer que cualquier hombre desearía. Y él era un hombre, tal vez con más limitaciones, pero no dejaba de serlo, aun cuando las cadenas de su destino como jedi lo ataban a protocolos y reglas que odiaba exactamente por eso. El apego regía su vida aunque le fuera prohibido.

Y cuando volvieron a verse lo que ya sentía se intensificó.

— _¿Ani? Oh, dios mio, ¡creciste!_ —_su suave voz_ _dejó_ _entrever la sorpresa reflejada ante el hombre que ahora se presentaba ante ella. Su sonrisa se extendió brillante por su rostro al contemplarlo y darse cuenta que el niño que conoció había crecido y sobre todo era atractivo._

—_Tu también, solo que tu creciste más hermosa… —él se adelantó instintivamente, casi olvidándose del público que tenía. Se irguió en toda su estatura traspasándola con su mirada que reflejaba tanto deseo como su voz._

_Ella por un breve momento no dijo nada, aturdida por la sensación que esa mirada causó en su interior. Sin embargo tuvo que recordar quien era para evadir eso._

Aun así, Anakin no era de los que se rendían tan fácilmente. Y Padmé lo notó. Era difícil caminar delante de él mientras sentía como esos ojos azules le observaban de pies a cabeza como si vieran su alma misma, difícil mantener su postura seria y practica cuando esa mirada era como una caricia suave y pasional sobre su figura femenina. Y sobre todo era difícil porque le gustaba, porque lo que despertaba en Anakin era algo que no deseaba evitar.

—…_Anakin, maduraste —la voz de Padmé dejó reflejar su aprobación mientras guardaba su ropa._

…

—…_no intentes madurar antes de tiempo —le observó suavemente casi queriendo apoyar su mano en el hombro de él, para hacerle saber que le entendía. Pero se abstuvo de ese gesto, ya había suficientes roces incómodos para generar uno nuevo que llevara a malinterpretarlo._

_Anakin se levantó al instante ante esas palabras, con un giro elegante se irguió en su alta estatura, que hace mucho ya había sobrepasado la de ella a pesar de su juventud._

—_Ya maduré, tu ya lo referiste —puntualizó inclinándose hacia ella. Una media sonrisa arrogante se extendió en su apuesto rostro, aumentando su ya de por si gran atractivo. En ningún momento apartó sus ojos de los de ella y mucho menos se molestó en ocultar el deseo y anhelo en el fuego azul de su mirada._

_Ella se estremeció apenas con el rostro levantado hacia el de él, intentando por todos los medios no romper el contacto visual con la esperanza de que eso le avergonzara y dejara de mirarla de esa manera. Pero no desistió y obligada por sus nervios traicioneros tuvo que intervenir en eso._

—_Deja de mirarme así —susurró entre firme y débilmente._

— _¿Por qué no? —preguntó él con su sonrisa sarcástica y sensual._

—_Porque me siento incomoda —murmuró rompiendo el contacto visual bruscamente sin comprender porque había respondido eso. Rápidamente se apresuró a seguir con lo suyo dándole la espalda firmemente, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa triunfante y arrogante que Anakin esbozó en referencia a lo que intentaba una y otra vez._

—_Lo lamento, mi lady —aunque su tono de voz no iba acorde con su expresión._

Realmente lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba ponerla nerviosa e incomoda porque para él era señal de esperanza. Por muchos medios había intentado sin palabras expresar sus sentimientos, la fascinación que ella despertaba en él, pero ella era terca y él también. Ninguno de los dos quería ser vencido, y al final triunfaría solo uno. Y estaba dispuesto a ser el ganador. Sabía que ella consciente de sus sentimientos, lo podía percibir no solo en su nerviosismo, sino en las escasas sonrisas que correspondían su deseo. Lo podía leer en sus ojos chocolates y sentir vibrar en el ambiente ante su cercanía. Ella también sentía algo y lograría que lo aceptara, como fuere necesario.

No hubo mucho por lo cual luchar al principio. Aunque se abstuvo de mostrar algo, Padmé comenzó a ser más reticente en cuanto a lo que sentía, tuvo momentos de debilidad así como momentos firmes e implacables.

—_Debe ser difícil ser un jedi, no poder hacer lo que deseas, estar con tu familia…_

—_O estar con la persona que amo —completó mirándola con intensidad._

— _¿Te dejan amar? Creí que estaba prohibido._

— _Básicamente si. La posesión esta prohibida, el apego esta prohibido, pero la compasión que es mi concepto de amor está permitido, así que podrías decir que nos incitan a amar._

_Padmé sacudió la cabeza, mitad divertida, mitad incrédula ante el razonamiento de Anakin._

—_Has cambiado._

—_Tu no has cambiado—repuso alzando la barbilla —. Así te recuerdan mis innumerables desvelos —la pasión y adoración en sus palabras la obligaron a mantenerse callada y bajar la vista negándose a contestar._

_Anakin suspiró frustrado. _

Nunca antes, ni como reina o senadora, Padmé se había sentido deseada de esa forma por un hombre. Había tenido ciertamente un pequeño y pasajero gusto antes de ser princesa y posteriormente reina, pero fue apenas pisando la adolescencia. Y después durante su carrera como senadora tiempo para cosas en su opinión triviales en comparación con las necesidades de su pueblo, no había tenido. La llegada de Anakin otra vez a su vida revolvió sus ideales y sueños. Porque ya no era una adolescente, era una mujer. Y sentirse deseaba le gustaba tanto como le asustaba. E incluso aunque intentara luchar contra los intentos de Anakin por comenzar algo, ella misma se descubrió con sorpresa esperando aquellas intensas y profundas miradas. A pesar de su gran guardarropa se vestía más por moda que por gusto, siempre ropa que la cubriera toda y tuviera estilo, y eso quedó en el pasado. No dejó de preocuparse por los asuntos de su pueblo, pero mientras estuvieron en Naboo a la espera que resolvieran los atentados contra ella, sin darse cuenta comenzó a vestir diferente, vestidos que por muy hermosos que fueran no pensó usar nunca, fueron los primeros que eligió en su estancia con él. Vestidos provocativos y sensuales que se amoldaban con gracia a su figura, buscando sin duda alguna más de su atención.

—_No me gusta la arena, es áspera, rugosa y se mete por doquier —se quejó como un niño pequeño dibujando círculos en el barandal. Fue entonces que ladeó la cabeza y su mirada resbaló del rostro de ella a su espalda desnuda —. En cambio aquí es diferente…es liso — Se mordió el labio indeciso y casi por inercia, sin pensar mucho en sus actos, recorrió con la yema de su dedo la suave piel de Padmé, desde su cintura hasta su hombro. Un toque suave y exquisito del que ella no se quejó._

_Los ojos de ambos no dejaron en ningún momento de mirarse ante el acto osado del muchacho que sonrió traviesamente. Casi pudo saborear su victoria cuando se acercó un poco más hasta quitarle su espacio personal, deseoso de probar sus labios, y ella respondió acercándose también. Un movimiento dio lugar a otro y pronto se encontraron compartiendo un cálido y exquisito beso con inexperta maestría. Un inocente y puro acto de amor. Anakin apenas podía controlarse, llevaba meses soñando con ese momento, tanto que apenas se movía, inquieto de que ella se apartara de su lado, su mano aun reposaba sobre la cálida piel de la mujer que amaba y conforme el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, incapaz de ocultar su pasión, Padmé tuvo que apartarse, volviendo a la razón._

—_No —susurró temblorosa desviando la mirada —. No es correcto._

—…—_Anakin parpadeó aturdido ante la brusquedad de la separación pero aceptó con madurez su decisión —. Lo siento —simplemente dijo retirando su mano de su espalda._

Y verdaderamente no era correcto, no deseaba que Anakin sacrificara todo por ella. Nunca antes vivió una relación o algo parecido y ciertamente el cortejo directo y sin tapujos que él le ofrecía, la adoración y fascinación que leía en sus rasgos apuestos cuando la miraba estaba poco a poco acabando con sus fuerzas. Su propio cuerpo le traicionaba, sus emociones le confundían y sus sentimientos acababan con sus deseos de seguir luchando contra eso. Él sonreía y ella se estremecía, él la observaba y ella hacia todo para que no le quitara su atención. Las palabras cargadas de anhelo y pasión en su voz la derretían. No había sentido eso nunca antes. Lo que sentía por Anakin no era algo tan fácil de parar, no era una negociación, un trato o un acuerdo, no era algo que podía acabar si hacia lo correcto. Eso le daba tanta vida como la mataba. Porque lo amaba, y amarlo era su pecado. Porque deseaba no ser Padmé Amidala, senadora de Naboo, y deseaba que él no fuera Anakin Skylwaker, un aprendiz de jedi. Deseaba que ambos fueran personas comunes y corrientes, en un lugar diferente, donde su amor no fuera señalado ni tachado de incorrecto.

Solo Padmé y Anakin.

Solo ellos dos y un mundo donde pudieran vivir su amor.

_La risa de Padmé resonó y tintineo en el cálido ambiente mientras giraban una y otra vez entre el pasto. Era como música para sus oídos, lo más perfecto jamás oído y él se sentía dichoso de poder ser el causante de ese bello sonido. Ella rara vez sonreía y se divertía, plena y libre no era y aunque fuera en esa situación, Anakin disfrutaba verla sonreír y reír. No habían vuelto a tocar nada del tema de su atracción ya fuese con palabras o breves gestos desde el día anterior en que compartieron ese beso que aun le atormentaba, pero cuando fue plenamente de la posición en la que habían quedado, él sintió como el torbellino de emociones volvía a apoderarse al sentirla sobre su regazo. Como siempre que deseaba captar su atención formó su media sonrisa arrogante y la miró con intensidad, tanta que hizo que ella lo mirara con curiosidad al percatarse de que habían parado. El fuego de esa mirada aplastó rápidamente su alegría, dejando paso al ya conocido nerviosismo y el mismo deseo que intentaba no sentir._

—_Anakin…—sin éxito intentó levantarse antes de que eso terminara definitivamente con sus fuerzas._

—_Shh…—los brazos del joven se posicionaron sobre su cintura, apresándola contra él, impidiéndole moverse. _

_El vestido dorado había subido unos centímetros mientras rodaron como niños y en ese momento dejaba expuesta las piernas de la joven senadora, los ojos de Anakin se dirigieron allí, y casi como un niño que esta probando algo nuevo apoyó la palma de su mano suavemente, como si ella fuera una pieza de cristal que podía romperse con fragilidad. Una sutil caricia nació de aquellas manos, dejando tras si un rastro de fuego que consumió la razón de ambos. Ese simple acto despertó algo en su interior, un deseo implacable y fogoso. Ella se vio obligada a cerrar sus manos en puños y apoyarlas sobre el firme y musculo pecho de él, intentado seguir luchando a pesar de que su cuerpo respondiera ante él. Anakin también cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes para contener la desbordante pasión que le causaba y recorría sus venas. Llevado por el momento alzó el rostro e intentó besarla, pero ella rechazó el gesto apartando su rostro unos centímetros. Sólo quería dejar de sentir eso, deseaba que todo acabara aunque sabía que en realidad eso no era lo que quería. Un beso más simplemente los condenaría a ambos. Y aun así un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando sintió como la boca de él recorrió su clavícula, dejando un rastro de humedad, ascendiendo por su cuello y llegando al lóbulo de su oreja. Gimió bajito cuando Anakin succionó allí, donde el pulso latía, para después acariciar con sus labios su rostro, depositar un suave beso en su nariz y su mentón y finalmente rozar tímidamente las bocas de ambos en una caricia casi inexistente._

_Su reacción fue inmediata, llevó sus manos al cabello de Anakin, alborotándolo y suspirando contra el cuello de él, ya sin deseos de parar aquello. No comprendía como Anakin sabía todo eso para ponerlo en práctica con ella y derrumbar sus defensas, pero no deseaba pensar en eso. Claramente no sabia que Anakin era tan inexperto como ella, simplemente llevado por su intuición y su desbordante pasión._

_La tumbó de nuevo sobre el suelo, pero esta vez él se posicionó sobre ella, apoyándose en sus codos para poder admirarla. Ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose con esos ojos del color del cielo oscurecidos del deseo. No era la mirada de adoración sin condiciones del pequeño que conoció en ese arenoso planeta, era la mirada abrasante y llena de fascinación de ese hombre que había vuelto y con palabras y gestos conquistó su corazón._

_Podía leerlo en sus ojos._

_Amor._

—_No…—la razón volvió otra vez a ella y se levantó apartándolo. Sin mirarlo corrió lejos de él, intentando olvidar eso, porque esa vez le permitió llegar más allá de todo, porque ese avance marcaba un inicio y un fin._

_Era hora de poner fin a eso de verdad._

Pero él no deseaba la misma solución que ella, porque ni siquiera se podía llamar solución a negar sus sentimientos. Quería que ella no solo los admitiera sino que los demostrara. Quería ver la pasión con la que podía amar, el deseo en sus ojos, la quería para él. Pero una parte en su interior estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión que tomó. No le importaba si eso lo destruía a él, amarla era su gloria y si debía sufrir por eso bienvenido sea el sufrimiento. Pero jamás soportaría verla dañada y tuvo que ceder. Ceder a algo que los lastimaba a ambos. Tuvo que recordar quien era ella y seguir normas que al principio se resistió a obedecer. La muerte de su madre ayudó a apagar lentamente sus intenciones hacia ella. El dolor de su perdida distrajo sus emociones y le permitió dejar de pensar en Padmé un momento.

Salvar a su maestro y fracasar en el intento le devolvió la esperanza. El amor de Padmé mitigó su sufrimiento y le dio una nueva razón para mirar el futuro con una gran sonrisa. Su amor le dio fuerzas.

—_Salta —exclamó posicionándose debajo de la columna donde ella estaba situada, defendiéndose de forma valerosa y osada. Ella no demoró mucho en hacerlo, y cuando se posicionó tras él en la montura rodeó su cintura con rapidez y alivio, dándole un beso en el cuello en un gesto de pasión y amor que ya no ocultaba._

_Anakin sonrió con confianza y arrogancia, dándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo._

_Pelearon valientemente hasta que los refuerzos jedi llegaron. Anakin se preocupó bastante en estar cerca de ella para repeler los ataques que ella no podía esquivar. Finalmente en medio de la exaltación de la batalla, con la confianza mutua de una relación que les abría las puertas a un mundo que deseaban con locura se sonrieron sin dejar de pelear._

— _¿Esta es tu situación diplomática? —bromeó con evidente humor. Algo sumamente irónico para la situación desfavorable en la que estaban._

_Padmé sonrió con suficiencia, dando unos disparos más con certera precisión y derrumbando un par de droides de combate. Desde que había revelado sus sentimientos se sentía en paz, libre y deseosa de vivir. El peso del remordimiento y el dolor ya no existía._

—_No, solo son negociaciones hostiles —respondió infringiendo en su voz una suave provocación y coqueteo. _

_La respuesta tan parecida a la de él en aquella cena le hizo reír con camaradería y proseguir con la defensa._

Ella, su ángel se convirtió en su razón de vivir. No hubo más felicidad que tras despertar en el centro médico con sus heridas curadas de la lucha con el sith y después de haberle colocado una prótesis que reemplazara el brazo que perdió, ella se lanzara a sus brazos besándole con devoción.

— _¡Ani, Ani! —Padmé no pudo ocultar su preocupación, apenas la puerta de la habitación se cerró se lanzó sobre él. Lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos pero no derramó ninguna mientras rodeaba el torso de su hombre y ocultaba el rostro en su cuello._

_Anakin parpadeó levemente confuso, pero ante el cuerpo femenino sobre el suyo se obligó a sonreír y corresponder el abrazo. La figura delicada de Padmé le devolvía las fuerzas rápidamente. Aprovechando la posición rodeó su cintura, apretándola contra él y aspirando el aroma que desprendía su cabello. Abrazándola tanteó las heridas que tenía en la espalda y frunció el ceño._

—_No es nada, Ani, ¿Cómo estás tu? ¿Te sientes mejor? —murmuró con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla con adoración. Sus ojos chocolates revisaron su expresión esperando respuesta._

—_No —respondió._

— _¿No? —repitió Padmé asustada —. Oh, dios, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Quieres que llame a…_

_Sin embargo antes de terminar de hablar, la boca de Anakin se posó sobre la suya con posesión, reclamando el dulce elixir de amor. Compartieron un beso cargado de pasión y sentimiento, y minutos después se separaron por la falta de aire._

—_Ahora si estoy mejor —dijo Anakin con una media sonrisa de suficiencia, apoyando su frente contra la de ella._

—_Anakin —Padmé sonrió divertida._

_La mano del aprendiz de jedi acarició suavemente la tersa mejilla de Padmé que se coloreó de un leve carmín. La adoración en los ojos azules le hacia sentirse pequeña y protegida. La sensación le gustaba a pesar de que normalmente detestara que le protegieran mucho. Sin embargo las siguientes palabras que pronunció le dejaron levemente aturdida._

— _¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —fueron simples palabras que escondían el significado de una vida dichosa y feliz._

_Padmé quedó en blanco._

_Anakin simplemente actuó sin pensar, como siempre, siguiendo su intuición y esta le decía que no podía vivir sin Padmé, que necesitaba sentirla cerca de él, a salvo y aunque todo fuera apresurado el amor inmenso que le tenía no dejaba hincapié para nada más. Cuando dos personas se aman, simplemente viven eso, no hay lugar para más._

_¿Para que esperar cuando lo que ellos menos tenían era tiempo?_

_Se amaban, era un hecho._

_Así de simple._

_Finalmente reaccionando Padmé derramó unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad y asintió complemente emocionada, más feliz de lo que nunca fue. Se lanzó sobre él de nuevo y lo lleno de besos. Desde su confesión sus gestos a su amado eran cada vez más frecuentes. Le gustaba demostrarle con eso cuanto lo amaba, así como él hizo con ella al conquistarla. Le hacia sentir segura y plena._

No recordaba ser más feliz que cuando aceptó sin pensarlo mucho, así como él hizo su proposición. Aunque su maestro le aconsejó prudencia y cautela, en otras palabras mantener sus sentimientos a raya fingió obediencia. Nadie se enteraría de lo que harían, nadie lo sabría. Aunque quería que Obi-Wan como su maestro estuviera allí, en ese momento tan especial en el que uniría su vida con la mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida, prefirió callar por el bien de ambos. Su maestro era como su padre, como el padre que nunca tuvo, gracias a él era quien era, pero sobre todo Obi-Wan era muy estricto ante el código jedi. Sabía que no lo traicionaría jamás incluso aunque se lo dijera, pero no se arriesgaría.

Solo _trespeó y erredós_ fueron los únicos testigos de su boda ilícita.

Aquellos dos droides que les eran leales eran lo único que necesitaban para hacer realidad su boda.

_Un suave pero acogedor beso selló la unión que los convertía desde ese momento hasta la eternidad en uno solo. Porque ni la muerte podría separarlos nunca. Estaban absolutamente seguros de eso, sobre todo Anakin quien haría de todo, incluso vender su alma por mantener la vida de Padmé a salvo._

_De fondo las palabras de trespeó y los silbidos de erredós fueron lo que se podría decir…el equivalente a aplausos en una boda normal._

_Anakin enredó sus dedos con los de Padmé y elevó las manos de los dos, besando el dorso de la mano de su ahora esposa con infinito amor. No dejó de verla a los ojos mientras susurraba suaves palabras que el viento parecía llevar a todos lados._

—_Eres mi vida, Padmé. Estaremos juntos toda la eternidad. _

—_Te amo, Ani —susurró ella en respuesta. Sus ojos brillosos secundaban sus palabras._

_Ella se empinó con gracia y unió sus labios nuevamente en un vaivén exquisito._

Ellos se amaron con locura y sin arrepentimientos, viviendo cada día con felicidad. Padmé fue el ángel que iluminó su oscuridad, quien lo guío a través de los conflictos y equilibró de manera precisa su indomable carácter. Fue quien lo salvó. Lo único que lamentó toda la vida fue el haberla llevado directo a la muerte. Juntos habían sido felices, habían tocado el cielo y cumplido sus sueños, pero solo él la había arrastrado de la mano al peor de los infiernos, conduciéndola a un fin triste y doloroso.

Cuando se reunieron nuevamente tras su redención, ella le esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa iluminando sus bellos rasgos. Juntos tuvieron el placer de ver a todos sus descendientes cumplir con su destino, usar la fuerza para el bien y para el mal.

Lo importante era que estaban juntos de nuevo. Para siempre, con una eternidad por delante.

_Porque hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana, su amor construyó los cimientos de la salvación._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Hace tiempo que tengo ganas de escribir algo en este fandom. Star Wars es una de mis películas favoritas, pero no estaba segura de que hacer, finalmente la inspiración llego para esto, aunque mayormente tome cosas de la película pues no tengo mucho conocimientos de las novelas, comic o el universo expandido ya que en mi país no hay nada de eso. Espero les guste, más adelante deseo hacer uno one-shot de Leia y Han, al igual que de Luke y Mara. ^^_

_Gracias de antemano por leer._

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
